ABSTRACT This is a renewal application to the previous International Health Ethics Training program award (R25TW009730 PD Nelson Sewankambo), that is currently in a no-cost extension period till December 2019. The program has focused on increasing capacity mainly at Master?s degree level and short courses for professionals, researchers and students. This new application is entitled, ?Sustain: Advancing Makerere University Masters Bioethics training?. Its major focus is sustainability and builds on the achievements, challenges and lessons learned from the above program, while taking into consideration a) the rapidly increasing external research funding in Uganda b) the increasing focus on research ethics education at masters, PhD and post-doctoral levels, c) the improved national and institutional regulatory research ethics mechanisms and d) the more than 30-year longstanding research collaborations between Ugandan and foreign researchers. The overall goal of this application, led by Prof Nelson Sewankambo at Makerere University is to implement a sustainable advanced masters level education that provides in-depth understanding of international research ethics in clinical, biomedical, behavioral and public health research, and enhances application of research ethics principles in the East Africa. The program objectives that align with the three domains mentioned above are: 1. To develop and sustain a two-year advanced Master of Health Science in Bioethics anchored on didactic course work and practicum experiences to produce graduates who are life-long learners, with in-depth knowledge and advanced skills that are scientifically and socio-culturally relevant to Uganda and international research ethics to provide research ethics leadership (in education, service provision, policy development, and conduct of applied and empirical research. 2. To develop and institutionalize a mentorship program in research ethics that facilitates development of bioethics professionals and health researchers who are committed to the growth and application of research ethics in Uganda?s academic and research institutions to the highest possible degree. 3. To accelerate the development of a Bioethics Center at Makerere University College of Health Sciences, that will serve as a coordination and innovations hub for the rapidly increasing and expanding ethics education (including continuing ethics education and mentorship to alumni), research, consultancy services, policy and related partnerships and networking activities at this research intense institution. This renewal application will lay a firm foundation for sustainability of model program for Uganda and the Sub-Saharan region. Candidates for admission will be identified through a rigorous three-step process. A Training and Advisory committee will be composed of leading researchers, bioethicists, educators and policy makers from Makerere University. They will work closely with the implementation team to ensure success of each trainee and the overall program. This process will lead to enhanced education, training and professional development of its graduating bioethicists with potential to become research ethics leaders and life-long learners. The students will each complete a mentored research project, disseminate their results widely in the country and internationally including publishing in peer-reviewed journals. The success of this program will translate into improvements in ethical decision making for research leading to enhancements in responsible conduct of research, and overall protection of research participants.